


Pedon kaltainen

by teapertti



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teapertti/pseuds/teapertti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On helppo unohtaa, että sudet useimmiten ottavat hurmaavan hahmon ja vievät sitten mukanaan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedon kaltainen

**Author's Note:**

> Tämähän on eräänlainen mukaelma tunnetusta kansansadusta. Ei liene vaikea arvata mistä.

Kip-kap. Korkokenkien ääni kaikui käytävässä. Armin nosti hetkeksi päänsä papereista, nähdäkseen vain kahden toiselta osastolta tulleen henkilön saapuvan huoneeseen. Korkokenkien ääni tuli naisen jaloista. Hän pysähtyi Arminin työpöydän eteen, katsoi parin sekunnin ajan häntä arvioivasti (Armin kohensi vaivautuneena räikeän punaista huiviaan) ja sanoi sitten:

"Herra Ackerman? Onko hän-" hän päätti lauseensa eleeseen joka viittasi herra Ackermanin työhuoneeseen ja rykäisi kärsimättömästi. Armin kohtasi hänen katseensa ennen kuin vastasi:

"Herra Ackerman kutsuu teidät sisälle kohta. Olkaa hyvä ja odottakaa." Nainen räpäytti silmiään ja kävi sitten istumaan. Hän huiskautti jalkansa toisen yli, risti sormensa reiden päälle ja jäi istumaan paikoilleen selkä suorana. Jäykkä asento, hän taisi olla hermostunut. Nyt Armin kiinnitti huomionsa hänen seurassaan tulleeseen mieheen, jota oli ollut vaikea nähdä naisen heiluessa hänen näkökenttänsä edessä. Mies oli pukeutunut kauluspaitaan ja hyvin istuvaan liiviin, sekä mustiin suoriin housuihin niin kuin kaikki muutkin tässä toimistossa. Hänellä oli pitkät, kapeat kasvot ja kaunis muistikolmion muotoinen nenä. Armin säpsähti miehen kääntäessä häneen meripihkan väriset silmänsä.

"Pitkä päivä, hm?" hän sanoi. Arminia ujostutti, sihteerinä hän ei ollut tottunut siihen että korkeampiarvoiset työntekijät rupattelisivat hänelle tuttavalliseen sävyyn.

"Eihän kello ole vasta kuin neljä", hän vastasi miehelle, ja katsoi kun tämän suupielessä viivähti huvittuneisuus. Hän otti pari askelta lähemmäs Arminin työpöytää ja hänellä oli kasvoillaan ystävällinen hymy, valkoiset hampaat näkyivät huulten raosta. Hän on viehättävä mies, pitkä ja sorja, Armin huomasi ajattelevansa ja tunsi punastuvansa hieman. He eivät olleet tavanneet toisiaan aikaisemmin, mies varmaan työskenteli toisella osastolla.

"Mahtaa olla vaikeaa työskennellä Ackermanin alaisuudessa. Hän on kuulemma kylmäkiskoinen esimies", toinen jatkoi. Armin nyökytteli ja hiplasi vaivaantuneena huivinsa reunaa. Miehen silmät seurasivat hänen sormiensa liikettä. Hänen huulensa kostuivat, hän nosti katsettaan hieman ja heidän tuijotuksensa kohtasivat, Armin tunsi pulssinsa kiihtyvän samalla kun oven lukko naksahti ja korkokenkänainen, jonka olemassaolon hän oli hetkeksi unohtanut, ponnahti ylös istuimeltaan.

"Hieno tuo sinun huivisi. Kiva nähdä vähän väriä tässä harmaassa _officessa_ ", mies sanoi ja osoitti huivia samalla kun lähti kävelemään kohti herra Ackermania. Kaksikko katosi avoimesta oviaukosta sisään ja Armin jäi hetkeksi tuijottamaan harmaata ovea ennen kuin palasi takaisin töidensä pariin.

He viipyivät Ackermanin puheilla pitkän ajan. Jossain vaiheessa Arminin ystävä Eren ilmestyi huoneeseen.

"Ackermanilla on jotain tyyppejä siellä", Armin sanoi hänelle. Eren pudisteli päätään.

"Minulla on kahvitauko. Tulin vain moikkaamaan", hän sanoi samalla kun huiskautti kättään. Armin nojasi taaksepäin tuolissaan ja venytteli kädet ojennettuna. Hän otti pienen peilin työpöydältään ja tarkasteli hiuksiaan.

"Keitä siellä on?" Eren kysyi.

"En tunne heitä. Nainen. Vaaleat hiukset ja koukkunokka. Mies. Aika pitkä. Pitkät kasvot ja sivulta lyhyt hiukset", Armin selosti samalla kun yritti kuvitella miehen kasvot taas mielessään.

"Mies taitaa olla Kirstein. Oliko hän hevosennaamainen?"

"Minusta hän oli hauskannäköinen." Armin tunsi punehtuvansa. Ei ollut asiallista puhua kollegoista sillä tavoin. Eren nyrpisti nenäänsä inhoten.

"Niin varmaan! Minusta hänessä on jotain vastenmielistä. Ei kannata puhua hänelle, Mikasa inhoaa häntä", hän puuskahti. Armin kuunteli hänen sanojaan vakavana. Ei hän vaikuttanut inhottavalta, päin vastoin, hän mietti mielessään. Eren meni menojaan ja Armin yritti jälleen keskittyä työtehtäviinsä. Kädet tärisivät kummallisesti, kuin hän olisi juonut yliannostuksen kahvia.

Lopulta Erenin Kirsteiniksi nimeämä mies ja tämän tuiman oloinen seuralainen poistuivat osastopäällikön huoneesta. Nainen harppoi eteenpäin kengänkannat kopisten, mutta mies hidasti vauhtiaan ja soi Arminille flirttailevan silmäniskun ennen kuin kiirehti naisen perään. Armin peitti kasvonsa mapin taakse samalla kun hänen esimiehensä ilmestyi oviaukkoon.

"Hoida nämä huomiseksi", herra Ackerman sanoi heittäessään muovitaskun hänen pöydälleen ja meni sitten menojaan.

_Jean Kirstein._ Armin oli lukenut nimen saamastaan paperista. Hän oli toistellut sitä mielessään useat kerrat. Hänen mieleensä nousi vähän väliä Erenin inhoava ilme ja katkerat sanat, ja vaikka hän suhtautui ystävänsä sanomisiin useimmiten vakavasti, niin nyt hän halusi sysätä ne mielestään. Päällimmäisenä hänen mielessään oli halu puhua tälle miehelle toistekin, halu saada selville mitä hän oikein piilotteli viekkaiden kasvojensa takana. Hän tähyili tämän profiilia lounasruokalan massoista ja kurkisteli sisään työhuoneiden ovista nähdäkseen vilauksen tämän omintakeisesta hiustyylistä. Se toi omaa jännitystään työpäiviin.

Mutta Jean Kirstein odotti häntä siellä missä hänen kuuluikin. Armin meni eräänä päivänä kastelemaan herra Ackermanin huoneessa olevia kasveja ja yllätyksekseen löysi Jeanin seisomasta kirjahyllyn edessä. Tämä kuuli oven käyvän ja käännähti katsomaan Arminia, hänen kasvonsa näyttivät sanovan "tapaamme taas". Arminia heikotti ja hän yritti peittää kasvojaan huiviinsa.

"Herra Ackerman on kokouksessa toisaalla", hän sanoi ystävällisesti. Jean ei vastannut mitään, seurasi vain silmillään kun hän käveli ikkunalaudan luokse ja alkoi kastella kukkia. Arminista tuntui kun hän olisi astunut suden reviirille. Sisuksissa kihelmöi.

"Ei se mitään. Minulla on aikaa", Jean vastasi. Armin puristi kastelukannua ja hänen silmänsä vilkaisivat huoneessa olevaa nahkasohvaa, hän kuvitteli heidät muhinoimassa sohvalla ja tunsi niskakarvojensa nousevan pystyyn ja kasvojensa muuttuvan varmaan yhtä punaiseksi kuin huivinsakin. Jean hymyili, hän tiesi ja hän varmaan tunsi samoin, Armin tajusi kun tämä lähestyi häntä, kielenkärki käväisi ylähuulella. Heillä oli jokin ylempi yhteys, he eivät tarvinneet sanoja ymmärtääkseen toisiaan, vain vaatteita hapuilevat sormet jotka takertuivat sinne mistä saivat otteen. Mikään ei ollut koskaan pistänyt Arminin tajuntaa sekaisin samalla tavoin kun Jeanin suuteleminen, hän unohti täysin olevansa työpaikallansa, pomonsa huoneessa, miehen kanssa josta tiesi tuskin nimen... Mutta niillä asioilla ei ollut sillä hetkellä merkitystä, sen sijaan Jeanin kädet, jotka hyväilivät häntä paidan alta, ne olivat tärkeät, hyvin tärkeät.

Raskas, hakkaava koputus. Armin palasi maan pinnalle kuin meteoriitti. He katsoivat toisiaan ja Armin otti Jeanista tukea ja suoristi selkänsä ja kipitti ovelle. Tulija ei voinut olla herra Ackerman (tämä koputti pehmeästi ja hyvin pahaenteisesti). Ovenraosta ilmestyivät Erenin kasvot, tämä repäisi oven selälleen vaikka Armin oli yrittänyt kovasti pitää sitä suljettuna.

"Mitä sinä täällä teet?" hän kysyi uteliaana.

"Kastelen... kukkia", Armin valehteli takellellen. Erenin katse kiinnittyi ensin Jeaniin, sitten Jeanin solmioon joka oli Arminin oikeassa kädessä. Hänen otsansa rypistyi, mutta hän ei sanonut mitään.

"Tule, mennään lounaalle", hän sanoi sitten, ja Armin näki että hän taisteli vastaan halua alkaa rähisemään. Oli parasta totella. Hän palautti Jeanille tämän solmion, vaihtoi hänen kanssaan merkitsevän katseen ja seurasi sitten Ereniä.

"Hän melkein sai sinut!" Eren älähti kun he olivat kuuloetäisyyden ulkopuolella. Armin yritti saada itsensä rauhoittumaan. _Niin, hän meinasi saada minut,_ hän ajatteli. _Ja minä meinasin saada hänet, ja me olisimme kummatkin olleet hyvin tyytyväisiä siihen._ Ja hän tiesi että Jean odottaisi häntä jälleen, ehkä työpäivän päätyttyä parkkipaikalla tai jossakin, ja hän menisi ilolla tämän luokse vaikka se sitten tarkoittaisi että Arminin olisi muututtava hänen kaltaisekseen tai jotakin sinne päin. Mutta niin, se olisi kaikki sen arvoista. Se todella olisi sen arvoista.


End file.
